


Charmed, I'm Sure...

by LostInQueue



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternative Universe - Fantasy, Alternative Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fantasy, HEA, I really dont know anything about witches and I'm totally making it up for the sake of the story, Internet Remixes, Its all got to be some weird dream, Medi Witch, Wicca, Witches, more tags soon, tantrums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInQueue/pseuds/LostInQueue
Summary: This was a fun little prompt and I hope you like the spin I've put on it <3
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10
Collections: A Fall Reylo Exchange





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SavingWhatILove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavingWhatILove/gifts).



> This was a fun little prompt and I hope you like the spin I've put on it <3

[ ](https://ibb.co/NSVFqWw)

“Ugh,” Ben grumbles watching the bastard trolls of the internet blow up ‘gossip hour’ on every major television station, websites he knows and hasn’t even heard of are all posting poorly edited remixed voice over music videos of his recent flip out on live television not even an hour after it had happened. 

Someone was blatantly screwing with him by changing the scrolling text on the prompter as it moved. The words started as a clear message and then would change a letter here or there, or disappear, or be different words rather than the script, and so sue him, he hated human error. They should all just be replaced by machines. 

He recalls saying exactly that as he gripped a promoter and threw it at the ground. The playback has him reliving stomping on it to the beat that is currently pounding through the speakers while those assholes continue to make a mockery out of him. They used literally every last thing he said and made a song… that made sense.

What was worse was how the view numbers continued to climb by the thousands meant that said troll would be paid for this mockery. 

Fuck it all.

All of that is why he’s found himself here, in this rinky-dink incense huffing “cozy” establishment. He couldn’t quite call it a shop because it really, quite literally looked like his great grandmother’s house, complete with plum colored velvet wallpaper that made him wonder if they vacuumed the walls here too. He smirked at the image of that but stopped when he happened to spy the thick layer of dust coating nearly every tabletop and lamp and the place was just littered with them. 

That’s gross, he thinks. 

If that wasn’t clean, then the walls sure weren’t. 

Ben continued being irked by every little out of place item, purposely fixing them or at least the ones that made sense to. He tightened things like loosened lightbulbs, pulling the lint covers off of objects to brush off on his pant leg before letting them clump up and fall into the long, but not too long, shag carpet. The thick upright cords had him wondering about those too. Had they been nails he never would have stepped in through the short, hobbit sized door in the first place. 

It was just too weird… but his agent, Rose, a little eccentric, self-made wicka, made him do it. Ben snorts at the thought of the woman raising hell with fiery little red and orange colored demons or whatever it was she did with her “pentacle” charms throughout the night. He was sure she hexxed him when he made a fool out of himself, warding off any possible chances of getting fired herself for his anger management problems. It had to be why she was always writing them next to areas that required signatures instead of highlighting them on legal documents. Each time he felt a little less of himself and a little more agitated. 

But Rose was the best damned agent around, and boy did he owe her for the millions of times those sing-a-longs that those remix trolls would create would just disappear. She’d correct his image and social response like an angel, but each time there were more of those damned circle-stars everywhere. Once he made the mistake of calling it a pentagon. Okay, so he was purposely doing it… but he learned and well that he should not make fun of something like that. 

Which brings him back to the decision on this particular “shop.”

On their way out of the city into the countryside he noticed just how irritated she was with the song still playing on his town car’s monitor. Ben remembers not even looking at her while she zapped the power from it with a swipe of her finger up the face of her phone. He wanted to ask what app she had to do that but little Miss Pentagon...Pentacle… that's right, little Miss Pentacle got right into business. 

She spent all of their hour long ride discussing packages for him to decide on what would be immediately available to him upon his entry. Not that the over clutter, borderline hoarding of dusty trinkets and lamps were on that list but they were still there. 

Rose was very thorough, he remembers as she went over each list. The woman asked about his preferred temperature clothed and bare then told him not to be a prude and answer the question. She got answers from him about relaxing strategies he had already tried, and yes, even a damnit box had been a good method of release, but one he hadn’t ever deemed of repeating. 

Each of the damned proposals took an insane amount of time to get through which had him peering into her hands where the booklet folded up on itself to tell her he wanted the VAT, whatever that meant. It was literally the shortest explanation which had to mean it wasn’t intensive. Someone would just snap their fingers and tell him he was cured. It was all he needed… for the sake of the chaos he instilled all over the media. Ben, however, gravely remembered the way she blinked at him, nearly ready to give him a piece of her mind but fell back on a smirk he regretted seeing immediately. 

The woman said she would wait for him in the adjoining room, where the shop morphed into some study looking area. In the glimpse he had taken when she refused to answer any of his questions, he happened to see walls… walls of books. Who has that many books?

The same person that refuses to clean, that's who has that many books, Ben thought to himself. 

“Caramel or chocolate?” he heard a soft voice come up behind him ask. 

When he turned to find out who it was, his eyes came to find the warmest pair of hazel eyes staring up at him, waiting for his reply. He couldn’t help his sharp inhale, or the way he began stumbling over his thoughts. The woman didn’t seem bothered by her wait, which gave him a little more time to analyse what he was seeing. She was shorter, most people were. Her hair was tied back in three buns, which he figured he’d skip on wondering why because he’s seen some pretty weird shit in his day and three buns on a woman’s head was of the most normal he’s encountered today so he let it slide. Next he noticed her freckles that dotted her face as if she’d been flicked with paint, but they were still quite pretty. Her nose was, well, like that of a doll’s, not necessarily distinguishable like his own but pert and there. Her lips though, those and her eyes had been the selling points for him. Ben rarely ever stopped there, but here she could be a ghost of herself, or any form and he’d still find this beautiful girl attractive.

“Caramel or chocolate?” the woman asked again. 

Oh yes, the speaking. For once in his life he didn’t feel the need to but now he was being asked for a response and the only one that came out was less telling about what he wanted anyway.

“Both,” he replied without looking. 

The woman held one of each on a silver platter which in all honesty was weird enough, but he was in this strange room in a shop that shouldn't exist, honestly, given the times… but there they were. 

She blinked at him and recited her question. 

It was then when he really realized the pieces. Both were classically wrapped which meant he couldn’t possibly be drugged by it, not that he truly believed something like that happened anymore. It was really just some bizarre thing his parents told him so that they could raid his Halloween candy every year. He snorted at the premise of that. 

“Um… caramel, please,” he finally replied. 

The woman nodded at the platter for him to take it himself and so he did. Ben noticed how she had no reaction to his decision and he wondered if he made the wrong one but before he could ask, she turned and was gone. 

Ben frowned and looked down at the plastic surrounding the caramel sliding his finger over the thin covering to swipe it open but found himself failing every single time. 

“What the fuck?” he muttered under his breath. 

Each time he tried Ben was surprised at the lack of movement that the item had. He wondered if it was some trick, even looked for tape, and there was none. He simply could not move the wrapper. Ben clicked his tongue a few more times, looked around the room, and tried again. He’d done it as a replacement to fixing his surroundings, which took up all of his time and attention. Idly he wondered if this was the reason why the woman ever came in the first place, and yet, he couldn’t help but let the anxiety of her finding him again with the unwrapped morsel in his hand. Would she think he was weird for it?

Again he snorted at the concept. 

Him… the weird one in the oddest place he’s ever been. 

But still he rushed himself to get it open with no avail. 

Ben could feel the anger building in his system, how annoying this was and how much he began to pressure himself into hating the taste of caramel, and yet it stared him down, wrapped in it’s stupid plastic glaring just so in the yellowing bulbs. The more he stared at it, he realized a faint line in the plastic that seemed to become disjointed as he followed it around the cube. Whatever it was, it had to just be a flaw in the plastic, and that was why he couldn't get it open. 

“Yeah, that's it…” Ben told himself. “Just a flaw.” 

It had nothing to do with him… it was just a flaw.

“Benjamin Solo?” a similar voice to the other woman’s called him, spiking his interest. 

“H-here? Here,” he cleared his throat and tried one more time with different words this time. “That’s me. I’m Ben Solo.”

The woman before her was no doubt the one with the candy, and yet her three buns were reduced to two high ones that sat just over her ears, twisted tightly and tucked somehow to hide the ends of her hair. It was pretty enough as hairdos go, but he found himself wondering why she felt the need to change. This time though, he was able to notice her slender figure, and the dress she had on. It was simple enough. Nothing frilly or flashy. Just a simple black, form fitting dress presumably underneath, with a thick double sided, two toned sweater, or was it a jacket? Ben couldn’t keep up with women’s fashion as it always seemed to be changing with the direction of the wind. 

“Hi,” he muttered as his eyes refocused on hers. 

The woman looked off to the side of him, her eyes locking on the candy before making a mark on her datapad, crisply ushering out, “Follow me.”

Damn it all, he was being judged!

Didn’t Rose say this place didn’t do that?

He wanted to grumble about it, loudly, but chewed his lip as if he got the candy wrapper off and popped the morsel into his mouth. A lie worth telling if she’d just unmark that box and tell him what the hell was going on here. 

Ben bit back his emotions for a fraction of a second when the woman he’d been following brought him to the furthest door and stopped. Sizing it up, being far taller than either of them, standing at, perhaps, a twelve foot door frame, he had to stop and turn to her. 

He whistled finding it discomforting the way that the sound was carried backwards and around him unlike the sound truly should have moved. He may not have ever worked in the sound department or knew how to use the tools he had been known to mutilate but he did know that it wasn’t normal and that was enough of a reason to start freaking out.

“What the hell was that?” he asked the woman and her gaze remained fixed and unscathed. “Uh-huh; then what’s the deal with this?” He raised his hand over his head to gesture at the tall heavily casted double doors before him. ‘What’s this?”

The woman simply lifted an eyebrow to him, then wasted no time to strike a match against it. Her action made Ben jump back but only slightly as he remembered himself. He watched her let the stick burn before dropping the item down into a long cylindrical tube settled between the two closed doors. He watched long enough to see the wood char, the fire deplete it dutifully, and once it was out, one very long smoke plume delicately climbed up between the two doors to unlock the top latch which made the heavy door creak open next. 

“You better start answering my questions here lady or I’m leaving and taking my money elsewhere!” 

Again the woman looked at him as if she was unphased by his tantrums, and if he was levelminded by then he would have figured loads of people would have had the same reaction to… to.... To the door being unlocked by smoke.

That. Does. Not. Happen. He told himself over and over again.    
  
All the while the woman looked at him with a blank stare, unsettling him all over again. 

“Who… who are you?” he finally asked, in which he’d gotten an actual, honest reaction out of her. 

“I’m Rey. Your medi-witch for this evening,” she smiled softly. 

“I’m sorry, did you just say, Medi-witch? As in ``medical witch``?” Ben sighed covering his face with his hand. “This day does NOT get any better. What part of the internet are you from? Oh, oh, let me guess, I can even see the trolls that harass me at every turn there too. Gods this is too much!” he howls, then turns to leave only to walk into a plum velvet wall. 

What the hell?

“Oh, darling… you’re not leaving. This is serious business, what you’re into these days needs to be removed…” she said with a smile. 

“What I’m into these days?” he hollowly scoffed. “What the hell does that mean?”

He watched in horror as the large iron doors labored open figuring he would find a dungeon or torture room or something messed up here, but it was nothing of the sort. Instead he found himself studying a room with a generous amount of plants that flowered in the dark, hanging from the ceiling, making just the most horrific shadows. Each one made him jump a little more than the last, but as she led him through it, he found a large comfortable looking bed, draped in that horrid plum color. Deep down he wondered why it saturated the place and yet, thanks to her mystery, he couldn’t quite find the gall to ask her. 

“You can put your caramel down,” she began. “You won’t need it now.”

Ben looked down in his hands before he realized he was still working the now hot candy. 

“Oh,” she happened to pipe up telling him the worst thing he could have heard, “that was a test.”

Damn it!

“Did I pass?” he asked, his heart sinking at the sight of her side smile. “Can you just tell me?”


	2. Chapter 2

Of course she couldn't tell him. It was part of the whole medi-witch thing that he shouldn't have been so surprised about. 

His thank you to Rose this time would not even reach her desk, door or palm for that matter. She was not getting anything if he’d just signed up for some hocus pocus procedure that would have him quacking like a duck and crowing like a rooster at the drop of a hat or snap of this woman’s fingers. It was over. He’d have to fire her and deal with his internet trolls and temper on his own which oddly had him sighing a different tune. 

Honestly, and to quote his therapist, Amylin, he needed Rose. Even if the woman lived to get under his skin, he still needed her.

“So…” Ben tried to break the ice with his… host. “What are we doing here, with this bed and all?”

Rey looked at him queerly. 

“You’re scheduled for the VAT. I assume you know why this is your layout. Unless you’re the hardened type,” she replied as her eyes traveled the length of his body. 

Ben’s brow furrowed trying desperately to remember what Rose said but nothing came to mind. He was literally fucked. 

“Can you, uh…” he rambled.

“Didn’t listen, did you?” Rey interrupted.

He could lie. He could. But then she’s there and he finds that maybe this time he could avoid it. Maybe she wouldn’t be mad like Rose. 

“No,” came his quick reply. 

“Ah,” she nodded. “If you’re not prepared for that then we can do it another time. The issue currently bothering you, though, needs to be handled now.”

Rey lifts her hand, her fingers sweeping the air as if she was flicking something away, then went straight up. It was an obvious command to something he could not yet see, and still he jumped at the sound of those large doors slamming. 

Who closed them? 

Ben looked around quickly managing to refocus on Rey, this time her buns had been undone, and now were collected in one resting messily on top of her head. 

“What was that?” he asked, pointing towards the door.

Rey simply looked at him as if he’d lost his mind. Maybe he had. Maybe that’s why he was here with her now. Maybe he’s just in some hallucination in some bed in an asylum for beating up a teleprompter. He wanted to growl and somehow thought better of it the moment he gritted his teeth. 

“Good to see you again, Kylo,” she smirked, setting off some loss of control that flowed from his body. 

He felt odd for a long moment at the mention of that name. Who was Kylo? Why did he know that name?

“What?” Ben managed to ask wearily. 

Rey looked at him oddly again as if she hadn’t just addressed him as someone else. 

“It’s up to you if you’d rather stand, sit, lay down or run for it, but those doors won’t open until I give the command,” she said calmly.

“Run for it?” Ben cleared his throat. “I don’t run from anything.”

“You look ready to now,” she claimed, and he was sure she could see right through him at that moment. 

He really did want to run, or beat the hell out of those velvet plum colored walls to run through them like the juggernaut… but he was rooted by his own fear here. 

“I can’t say I don’t blame you, Mr. Solo, for wanting to run that is. It’s just a man in your condition, claiming he wants the VAT is a problem.”

“Nothing I can't handle,” he said trying to assure her there was nothing wrong. 

Ben felt an amazing eerie chill run up his spine before settling over his shoulders which he attempted to flick his hair from the sides of his neck to try to control. 

Rey hummed in response, then moved to sit on the bed patting it as she sat. 

“The VAT is a call to the other side. It doesn’t mean what it sounds like in English or any other worldly term. They’re symbols. Something inside of you came from hell, hence the point in the V, wants out of its confines, referring to the closed triangle of the A, and finally wants to be set free on the world, hence the motion of down to up, and continuation of right and left of its reach.”

“Bullshit,” Ben whispered gravely.

“I beg your pardon?” Ray questioned with the slightest bit of venom on her lips 

“You heard me. This is some show, Rose,” he bellowed. “Bravo. Your witch shit has been a mindfuck but having some pretty little thing lay out a bed and a what? Become some invitation to provide as some escort isn’t going to subdue my anger issues!”

His host looked as livid as he felt and yet contained herself. Her hand began moving in a series of gentle hypnotizing motions, but Ben forced himself to stare into her eyes. The room around him looked as if it was being pulled behind her the more he stared. She was not going to knock him out by…

And then he was out.

  
\--   
  


Witches… how did he get himself tied up with witches? Ben grumbled through his thoughts trying to force himself awake. 

How would he even try to bring this up with his therapist? There would be no way to have that conversation. “Oh, by the way, Amylin… ever literally get thrown in a dungeon to exercise your demons? No? I have. I’ll give you her card!” he grumbled in his mind. 

Low sounds, almost that of whispering and footsteps seemed to trickle in around him, all of which made him thrash about, still trying to wake up. Oddly enough the surface he’d felt was not cold or hard when he did. His frown deepened, at least he had control of that. 

How did she manage his dead weight? 

“Simple really,” she replied to him. 

His eyebrow lifted in response in a questioning pose since he couldn’t yet get words out.

“You’re much lighter when your ego has been removed.”

  
The other eyebrow lifted to match the first, hoping she would answer him but received a question instead.

“If I give you the rest of your senses back, do you promise not to scream?”

Ben pursed his lips as he considered the fact that she could do that, that she could take that and decided that if she had and could give them back, his instinct would be to scream, thrash and fight. So, no… he honestly shook his head. 

Rey smiled, pleased with his honesty.

“Tap me when you think you can. Otherwise, just lay back and relax. You’ll feel some tugging similar to surgery but I can assure you nothing is leaving your body through an incision.”

Ben scrambled around to look at her seriously, making a disgruntled sound with his mouth shut. It was then when he realized he had been restrained. His body was oddly free of noticeable chains and yet it still acted as if it was cuffed by his wrists, forearms, thighs and ankles for his extremities, and twice around his torso prompting Rey to wiggle her fingers again. This time Ben closed his eyes tight trying to avoid the hypnosis again, but got an airy giggle in response. 

“It’s not like that. I swear it. You fell because you stared into the one point. You aren't supposed to do that,” she laughed. 

Ben made a disgruntled sound once more and this time he felt something far different than he had before. It wasn't her touch. It wasn't that of the sheets in her bed or outside of him at all. It was inside him trying to get out. Ben searched for Rey’s eyes connecting with them immediately. 

“Good boy,” she cooed, making Ben’s eyes widen while a sneer pushed its way into his mouth. 

Rey hummed at the sight. 

“Miss me, Sweetheart?” she purred, rotating her wrists again to pull down items from what he thinks is the ceiling by the way that it sounded.

Ben thought better of it every second he decided he wanted to know what he was missing with his eyes and mouth bound but the more he wanted to be able to react the more he could imagine what he could possibly be disrupting. Or it was just some elaborate scare tactic to get him to stop being a dumbass on television. By the seventh time battling it out with himself about whether or not he should just ask her, his hand began to lift against the restraints against the soft fabric of her thigh.

Rey hummed again at the feel of his knuckles there. The lifted and rubbed into her muscle before fighting against the strain of the invisible cuff, to the inside of her leg. Ben thought he was going to die. This was the weirdest place, with the weirdest person, and the fact that he’d just gone for it without asking was so unlike him. His tantrums were something else entirely but gods, groping this woman was how he was going to get fired and lose literally everything he ever worked for just for an unsolicited touch.

To his surprise Rey widens her stance just a little, communicating to the runaway wrist that she was ready and waiting for him.

“Kylo,” she purred again, the sound of which had him feeling the need to thrust his hips into nothing.

Who the hell was Kylo, he wondered and why did she keep addressing him as if he was here. Ohmygodthatswhatshesaidwasinme, he groaned in his head.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!

“He’s been using you,” Rey groans, grinding down on the knuckles of the men’s joined hand. Her pantiless folds slide slickly over him, moaning as he moves lazily there. “Your anger boils right at the surface, Ben. It makes him strong enough to track with extensions of myself.

Ben’s brow furrows once more wondering what she meant by tracking him with extensions of herself, but his attention follows the snap of his wrist and the immediate need to press his digits into her, but Ben won’t allow it. Whatever is inside of him can get the fuck out. He would not be pursued by this woman in court. Especially not with her little spells and dropping him as she did, or speaking in tongues to those scientific folk that would have him left in a padded room. 

No, he would not fall to the dark side! 

Down went his fingers into a tight fist and, gods, how she sighed at the loss. He could only wonder what she’d like, but at this point in time he’d just have to let her down.

He’d like to say things got normal from there but they didn’t. Weird viney arms started rooting around his ankles, climbing higher and higher over his calves, reaching his knees before he finally grunted and nudged her side with the back of his hand to get her to give his senses back. 

Rey never missed a beat. She quickly supplied him with what was naturally his, both his sight and control of his voice came rushing back to him within an instant. His eyes were the first to open, carefully blinking to accept the warm glow above him. 

It was warm like the glow of a flame that sat above oil or pools of wax like he remembered as a child, back when things were new and his manager wasn’t trying to control him. The thought of what Rey said before lingers in his mind while he watches the glow bob and flutter around the tall walls and barely to the cathedral style ceiling.

“What is this, really?” he asked finally.

“Preparation,” Rey replied warmly. “We don’t want to do it wrong,” she cooed.

“No of course not,” Ben muttered, trying to keep the mirth out of his voice. Again he tried to pull information out of her, only to get short answers and information he could have easily gotten out of a fortune cookie. Out of pure frustration he finally asked the right questions, the one that irked her enough to come back to his side. 

“If the VAT is what you say it is, then why does it need you to expel it? If that’s what you’re doing, and all.” 

Rey’s eyes snapped back to Ben’s. Her head turned uncomfortably to the side before her hair began tumbling down out of her updo. She looked eerily disturbed by what he said and immediately Ben tried figuring out a way to talk himself out of whatever pissed her off.

“I shouldn’t pry, you’re right,” he added, looking away from her. He noticed the way that the shadows moved unnaturally away from their forms and ran on their own accord over the stones under them towards the bed. Ben’s heart seized, hoping that they were bugs. At least bugs would make sense, or really thin snakes. He could deal with that too. But the thought of the unknown was so damn unnerving that he nearly wished she would just bind his lips again. 

Before he knew it, he’d already asked another question.

“I mean, what’s a pretty little girl like you bothering around with demons for anyhow?”

That’s when she softened, then laughed as if she was being tickled. 

“Oh, honey. I’m not some little runt of a girl. I’ve been practicing the dark arts for, goodness, over one hundred and fifteen years!” 

“The dark arts?” Ben couldnt help the way his voice cracked at the sound of that. What if those shadows could really get him then. 

“Well, yeah. I mean how else would I be able to lure you here? Rose is an extension of me. She’s been watching your involvement with your anger which has been feeding you exactly what I’ve been after all this time,” she said caressing his cheek. 

Ben shuddered as his face seemed to make a possessive look without his consent. 

What the hell was that?

Did it have something to do with what happened with his hand?

“Oh, don’t be afraid. I feel it too,” she whispered, then pulled. 

Rey pulled energy from all around her it seemed. She rattled the large stone tiles, her hanging pots trembled and began flying from their planters up into the ceiling and far past it by the sound of the crunching materials there. It’s not as if he could really see the action, he just imagined it. Rey held the space around her forcefully pulling upward until the entire ground had left her blankets flew upward all around him, shielding the man from the possibility of injury. Her rush in power slowed just minutely, long enough for him to see the flick of the fabric, revealing an unreal copy of himself. Ben’s mouth dropped open, the shock of what he’d seen rendered him speechless but there was so much to ask, so much to…

And all at once he was blind to the world again. 


	3. Chapter 3

“Ben? Are you okay?” came a familiar voice to the left of him.

How do I feel? Ben asked himself. I feel crazy! I feel like I’ve just been to a haunted house and spent the night! 

Ben looked before he spoke. Two men accompanied Amilyn, his therapist of over five years. One looked like he had other places to be while the other looked like he was approaching a while animal. 

He could feel the frustration building again wondering just who he had to take it to this time before he realized he didn’t have enough to boil over. It was an odd sensation, weird enough to make him search for his words before he said them. 

“Amilyn, what… what are you doing here?” he asked nervously.

“We’d gotten a call from Rose that you needed assistance. She heard, well, her terminology had us worried that you’d been hallucinating and I came prepared,” she nodded at the men behind her making them aware that Ben was alright and not in need of being dressed for a padded room. “I do need to know from you what happened there.”

Amilyn’s eyes twinkled, alerting him of a presence to the right of him, Rey and a relatively tall figure, about the same size as him with the collar to his jacket flipped up. Ben urged the man to turn in his mind but he didn’t budge. Instead Amilyn cleared her throat, and tried again. 

“What happened in there, Ben? I need to know or you know what I have to do.”

“Ben was doing everything I’d asked of him. He set my lover free…” Rey started, sticking her tongue in her cheek for a rise out of them both. 

“I beg your pardon? Who are you?” Amilyn bit back her aggravation.

“I’m his, too… and you’re interrupting our night,” Rey purred. 

Amilyn nodded at Rey, her patience was very obviously running thin with her. 

“You’re not in trouble are you? Do you need us to bag her instead?” she asked, mock seriousness. 

Ben looked over at Rey, remembering how he wanted the chance to know her better and took this experience as the only way he would.

“Yeah, yeah… I’m, we’re good. It’s been a different kind of night, but Rey’s bundling up all of my demons and evicting them from me. I feel… changed.”

“Charmed,” Amilyn corrected him. 

“What?”

“You were charmed. You’re not where you’re supposed to be Ben. We only found you because Rose alerted us about your odd behavior on the ride over!” Amilyn whispered her concern. She pulled out her phone with the location he was supposed to wind up in. 

It was some cute little greenhouse cottage, done up in white and different shades of grey. There were accents of hanging mirrors, variations of succulent plants and sparkling fragments of light shimmering on the walls. 

Amilyn gave him her phone to look through the pictures and catch up on where he was supposed to be. It’s bubbly owner came up next. Her hair was a wavy mess of wind blown curls but all of her features were the same. He took in her credentials listed to the side of her meditative form that listed her education, how long she’d been studying the healing powers she claimed to be, pausing dutifully on the obvious typo that even Amilyn waved off saying people never check their work and that they’ll kindly let them know when they get there.

“You’re going to have to explain what you mean by that,” Ben raised his finger to excuse himself from Rey’s presence. “And if I’m supposed to be there, then how did I get here?

  
  


Amilyn his second question, going right for the first, furthering his suspicions.

“You know, like hypnotized. She hasn’t gotten you to quack like a duck right? Told you some weird story about heaven and hell and how you’re a vehicle for spirits? Have you checked your wallet? Ben! Please tell me you haven’t been taken on this woman and her little shop here,” she whispered.

Ben thought back to his own concerns, sure that she did not, in fact, call him a duck, or make him quack like one. His eyes drifted past Amilyn’s around the room where he’d touched and moved things and recognized how even the dust had been put back. His brow furrowed deeply now trying to recount the events of that day, how weird this was, and how Amilyn just happened to show up. 

Had he been preoccupied maybe he would have followed her out. Maybe he would have collected Rose and given her a piece of his mind, but he just couldn’t take that step. Something was holding him back. His conscientious belief that this was the right place. It had to be.

“I don’t know, Amilyn, there’s just something about this place. She said my unconscious ordered something called a VAT,” he said cautiously. “She was gentle and okay weird, but I haven’t felt this calm since I was a kid. You have to believe me.”

Ben watched Amilyn’s face morph from concerned to blank, the very look he’d gotten every time he’d go through just one more of his tantrums, and he immediately wanted to go back and not say that. He could have said he liked the atmosphere and preferred to stay, but he said that. Amilyn’s shoulders sagged fractionally, calling the men she was with to her side, his greatest fears coming to life, to be taken in for his behavior, but then they walked in a line right through him. 

What the hell was that? he wondered.

Little grey symbols appeared and vanished around the room. They barely caught his eye for long enough to focus on the “s” shapes figure, but the puff of smoke around it certainly did.

Ben’s eyes shot around the room, here and there before landing on Amilyn, removing even her, too. He feels his heart start racing while air fills his lungs on his inhale. He can hear Rey faintly say, “it's time to wake up now,” before his eyes open further, wider pulling his consciousness right along through some odd plain of existence with him. 

Ben’s eyes popped open immediately after. He pulled at his arms finding them braced with thick, bejeweled cuffs that had purple stones flush against his skin. Next, he looked down at his torso remembering there was pressure there but that seemed to be nothing more than a weighted blanket. The item on his legs were boots sort of like medical compression ones that helped circulate his blood flow. 

What in the…

Ben scanned the rest of the room finding Maker knows how many crystals decorating the space as well as the bed he was on. Amethyst lined the walls in almost a shell around him, thinking only around ventilation ducts, which he found odd but reassuring that he could breathe in there. To the left and right of his head were clear quartz crystals taller than his head and each were nearly as thick as his forearm. He remembers those from the last time he’d been to a museum but the rest were confusing. A black stone laid over his heart while something obviously laid on his forehead, and in the midst of this light reflective cavern of stones, he really needed someone to get him out of there.

Rey’s face was the next thing he’d seen hovering over his own, making him jump enough to shake the items around him. 

“Easy, big guy,” she smiled.

Her hair fell around her face similar to the one in the picture. Ben frowned immediately. 

“Easy? Easy? Where am I? I start in one place and poof I’m in another! How many of you are there?” Ben gritted out still struggling under her touch. 

“Well, you’re not exactly where you started, that’s for sure,” she chuckled. 

“This isn’t funny. Do you even know who I am?”

“Oh, yes. We have quite a history,” she hummed, then plucked up the clear looking quartz stones. “Over that last few months you started showing signs of extreme anxiety and aggression. Your therapist, manager and I have been in constant contact…”

“Is that what you meant by extension of you?” Ben interrupted. 

“Sort of,” Rey smiled. 

“Explain that… I want to know for sure what’s going on here.”

“I’m not sure I want to tell you that.”

“Why not?” he huffed.

“Because I already have and you were less than charming about it. Someone in your field really needs a wake up call on how to be around people,” she snorted, removing more crystals from around him. 

“Are you a witch? Did you just do that to me? Put me under some spell? Is Rose under one too?” Ben shakes his head, “No, that girl has been screwing with me this whole time. There’s no way she’d be under one. Rose would deflect it…”

Rey barked out a laugh startling him from his thoughts. 

“I suppose you did retain something at least,” she grinned while putting the next set of crystals away on their shelves. “I’m a mediwitch, which means I can use magic and spells to heal you. And you were less than impressed by my parlor tricks. Each time I tried to help you, I was met with so much resistance, I let Rose, my apprentice,” Rey let that sink in before speaking again, “provoke you until you snapped. Which honestly didn't take long.”

“So, I’ve been told,” Ben said, defeated. He let his body sag, finally against the bed. 

That was odd. Usually he would be ready to take down anyone that challenged his ego. 

And again the woman smiled. 

“You signed documentation that stated you wanted a VAT which you know now is dependent on the energies that you carry within you. We were lucky that we had what we needed here,” she added honestly. 

“What?” Ben asked regardless of how he felt about that. It came out loud, and long, and more obnoxious than he planned.

“Well, the crystals keep you clear and calm minded. The one on your chest keeps you protected, while the one that was on your forehead kept you calm,” she sighed, waving off the amethyst all over the room, “If it weren’t for this, we could have lost you in either realm.”

This time he was silent, staring up at the flickering lights as she put them away with a quick motion of her wrist to rid them from the space. Each missing crystal made him feel as if there was less calm. Ben could feel agitation creeping in with every pass. 

“Wait… don’t,” he managed to say. “Please?”

Rey’s brow furrowed at the response asking him if he was okay.

“I think so, I just… I don't know. There's something about these things. An energy…”

“A force,” Rey says, guiding him.

“Is that what it is?” 

Rey nods. “The force is accessed through all things, living and non. There are plenty of books on it but unless you truly experience it, it just sounds like hocus pocus. I’ve heard it all before. We’re drawn to the crystals based on the electrical current within them and ourselves. Everything owns their own current…”

“Does Kylo?”

Rey had a chance to ignore him and keep going, but she was good and changed gears, for what reason, he’s not sure yet.

“Kylo is your spirit, Ben. He’s the one you and the world abuse on a daily basis. He’s not good nor bad but the more you mistreat him the more he lashes out, the more you have your tantrums, and the more the world gets to see that vicious cycle. Your only curse is the one you create.”

Rey’s words sunk in like stones. 

Her last message, especially, had him looking inwardly for the being himself until he felt her lift the black stone from his heart. 

“I can’t find him,” Ben says wishing she would just manage his restraints instead of whatever her other task had been. “Rey?”

“Until you can learn to love yourself,” she says, wrapping up the dark stone, “you can’t have him back.”

“I beg your pardon?” Ben asked, completely baffled by this woman. 

Rey gave her last knowing smile before revealing the place under her blouse, just above her heart that read “Kylo’s here”. The ink seemed to flutter around her toned skin making her smirk at it and then him before she said with finality, “Kylo is mine until further notice.”

  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Being separated from his inner self was proving to be harder than it seemed. Not having his...Kylo… as she named him made him feel off. It was as if he was balancing on a tightwire, ready to fall at any moment as if he was standing over a canyon even though his feet were on solid ground. Ben felt like this, always, which made it hard to even process going to work during this period. He figured he was just better off here anyway. 

Work seemed like trouble as it was. It really was only that too. In fact, now as she has him on his grey yoga mat that is simply too short and narrow to enjoy sitting on, he can’t find a single reason to barrate himself about it. 

Had he been home and expected to do such things, he would no doubt be up and down, trying to fit diagonally, taking up the sides in frustration as he debates whether or not it would be best to stand up and quit like a raging lunatic… but today is different. Today he’s patiently listened to each of her instructions. He’s done simple yoga without teasing it. He’s kept his mouth shut and his mind open which in turn has helped Rey enter it. 

“Like what you see?” he asks her casually with his mind. 

Her aura brightens in response which he’s realized happens right before her answers.

“You’re doing much better, but Kylo’s not ready yet,” she nodded. 

Ben frowned at her response but tried to further his success by reasking his question. She had to know, to be able to tell him what it was he was still missing. 

“Part of knowing yourself and being fond of that person is knowing when to have a little fun,” she said, her hands moving within his mind again.

“Wait but,” he said, pointing his finger at hers, “were inside my mind.”

“Never stopped me before,” Rey replied calmly, swirling her fingers in one last continuous circle. 

“What do you mean by that?” Ben inhaled his question as he felt his body lift from the floor. 

“Don’t bother telling yourself it isn’t happening, because,” she snorts at herself, “we all know it is.” 

Ben remembers hearing that the day he signed the paperwork consenting to her program. He remembers hearing her voice, her cheery disposition. He remembers how grumpy he was, how sure she was just some odd hack that believed in pretty rocks and liked to make her hands dance. He was exceptionally rude, nearly as much as he was to those creeps on the internet and, Maker, his crew. As he cycled through them all, he vowed to change this, to find joy, and by doing so, he witnessed something he’s sure many never will, his soul emerging from her own, ready to take him on again. 

His miniature form turns swiftly, then surprised her with a kiss. He watched as her lips seemed to fully accept his soul’s. He wanted to wake up from this, take her as he knew in his heart he could while he observed their little show but needed to on her terms. She did pick Kylo to protect after all… 

And so while she released her secrets, her needs and desires to him… Ben silenced his mind then clouded it with a thick fog, giving them the privacy they deserved. 

If Ben was going to get to know Rey in that way, it would need to be her way.

“That’s very grown up of you,” he hears her say, while wind wisps through his hair. 

The moment he opens his eyes he realizes they’re in the air, their yoga mats rolling in waves as they hover. He wants to protest, to be worried about this, but remembers to breathe instead.

“I’d like to see them make a music video about this,” he said softly, reaching for her hand while his eyes twinkled in the sunlight. 

Her fingers laced with his before asking her own question, one she very obviously homed she’d get to ask.

“How I fell for a medi witch,” he grinned, then added, please don’t toast me from this thing. 

Rey began to laugh, bubbling more and more as she realized what he’d said, then added, “I wouldn’t dream of it.”

✨🦋✨

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
